


Visit at the shop

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Vax pays a visit to Gilmore's Glorious Goods.





	Visit at the shop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

The shop seems empty as Vax steps inside. Usually there are always a few customers every time he visits in, but not this time. Good.

He leans over the counter, expecting somebody to come greet him, but none comes; maybe it’s because he’s trying to be as silent as he can – something he’s very good at. He just wants to surprise him.

 

As he was walking through the streets of Emon to get there, he tried to come up with an excuse for that sudden visit, and the fact that he was alone.

He doesn’t really need to buy anything, and in fact at first he wasn’t even thinking about going at the shop in the first place – he just wanted to go out for a stroll – but his body moved on his own and his steps took him there, at Gilmore’s Glorious Goods.

He could pretend that he wants to buy something and then say that he’ll think about whatever Gilmore will show him – Vex will kill him if he tries to spend money for something they don’t actually need – and maybe he could be even able to distract him with his prowess and charm so that he won’t question his presence too much.

He could do all these things and yet… why should he lie, to Gilmore of all people?

 

Maybe for once being honest will pay better.

 

\- Gilmore… are you there? -, he calls out, his voice way more uncertain than he expected.

C’mon, nerves, don’t betray him like this.

 

He doesn’t even get to finish that Gilmore comes out from the tent which separates the shop from his laboratory. Nobody’s allowed inside, not even Vax – or at least not officially.

\- My dear Vax! -, Gilmore exclaims, a smile forming on his clearly tired face. He must be working on something.

\- My dear Gilmore -, Vax replies in kind.

 

Gilmore stretches his arms in a familiar gesture and Vax body moves on its own, before he can even register what he’s doing, leaning forward to hug him.

It’s a bit awkward given the counter that separates them, but it’s not so bad. Hugging Gilmore would never be bad under any circumstance.

… Ok maybe he could think about some situations in which it could be bad, but that’s not the point nor something he wants to think about that the moment, or ever.

 

\- What do I owe the pleasure of your presence, today? -, Gilmore asks then as they pull away. Vax already misses the feeling how having him close.

\- Well… -, he begins, clearing his throat. He’s still wondering if he should find an excuse; who knows, Gilmore looks like he was working on something, and maybe he won’t be happy to know that he came bothering him for nothing.

He looks at his tired eyes and yes, that seems to be really the case; however, there’s also some sort of glee in them, that special sparkle that he’s witnessed only when Gilmore looks at him, the same that makes his insides feel warm whenever that gaze lays on him.

… Maybe being honest won’t hurt so much after all.

 

\- I wanted to see you -.

 

Gilmore gaze softens and he looks surprised; it’s just a moment, though, as he regains immediately his composure.

He leans over the counter, brushing his fingers over Vax’s beautiful long hair. Vax leans into the touch.

He’s aware that a customer could walk in every moment, but he can’t help himself as he leans forward in an excess of bravery, pressing his lips against Gilmore’s gently, as if to tell him that if he wants to pull away, he’s free to do so.

Of course, Gilmore doesn’t pull away in the slightest, actually he presses further, the hand on Vax’s hair sliding to the back of his head, gently keeping him there as he kisses him back.

 

They both can’t help but to smile as their lips are still locked close to each other.

This is way more than Vax was hoping for – just a friendly chat would’ve been more than enough – but wouldn’t it be ungrateful of him if he complained about it now? Not that he was actually going to do that, let’s be honest…

 

They pull apart only once they are short of breath, and even then they do so reluctantly.

 

\- I’m sorry I interrupted whatever you were doing… -, Vax murmurs, still feeling a bit bad about the intrusion, but that only makes Gilmore chuckle.

\- If only interruptions were always like this, I wouldn’t mind them in the slightest -, he says, running his hand through Vax’s hair. There’s adoration in his eyes, something that makes Vax melt under his gaze.

 

It’s so overwhelming and yet… he doesn’t mind.

 

\- But still… -, Gilmore goes on, - Your presence would never be a bother to me, my dear Vax -.

\- Yeah, I kind of guessed… -, the other chuckles, still enthralled by his eyes.

 

He leans close and he presses their lips together again, but this time the contact is brief as Gilmore pulls away.

\- As much as I appreciate you being here -, he says, - I need to finish something or I’ll lose the commission… -.

The message is clear and still Gilmore can’t bring himself to actually saying it out loud – because he really doesn’t want him to leave – but thankfully Vax steps in.

\- I understand -, he nods, already putting some space between them. Why does it suddenly feel that the temperature has suddenly dropped?

 

\- You can come tomorrow, if you’re free that is -.

 

Vax smiles, pondering if he should pretend to think about it; maybe that would make the answer less obvious and him seem less eager, as if he wasn’t waiting to hear that.

He nods, and damn it he’s already getting closer to Gilmore again. It’s like he’s drawn to him by an invisible force.

\- I’ll take you out tomorrow -, he mutters, pressing his lips against the other’s one last time, at least for that day. It’s something he thought in the spur of the moment, but it’s way better than spending that occasion at the shop; not that shop isn’t lovely, but he wants to take him somewhere special. He’ll find something to make it work.

 

Gilmore hums, clearly thrilled by that prospect.

\- I’ll be waiting for you, then -.

Vax smiles, but sadly he has to leave, now.

He’s never moved this slowly as he’s doing now, taking few steps behind before completely turning. He shoots another look at Gilmore and, before he finds another excuse to stay and steal precious time from him, he leaves the shop.

 

Maybe he should be ashamed of how giddy he is, but he can’t help it. He’s really, really, happy.

Now he just needs to make a good plan for the next day; if he has to take Gilmore out, it must be the best experience he’s ever lived. He deserves it and Vax is more than willing to give it to him.

 

Maybe he should be ashamed of how giddy he is, but he can’t help it. He’s really, really, happy.

Now he just needs to make a good plan for the next day; if he has to take Gilmore out, it must be the best experience he’s ever lived. He deserves it and Vax is more than willing to give it to him.


End file.
